Shuriki's wand
Shuriki's Wand is a magical object that is featured in the Sofia the First/''Elena of Avalor'' crossover special, Elena and the Secret of Avalor. It belonged to the evil sorceress, Shuriki and was known to be the source of her magic until it was snapped by Princess Elena, forcing a severely weakened and aged Shuriki to flee. Shuriki spent much of the first series trying to reforge her wand with magical jewels brought to her by her minions Victor and Carla Delgado, to no avail. She finally managed to do so in "Rise of the Sorceress", only for it to be destroyed once more by Elena. Background In the prologue of "Elena and the Secret of Avalor", Elena and Naomi went to see Elena's favorite view of the city, and Elena showed Naomi something she'd been keeping since she reclaimed Avalor: Shuriki's wand broken in half. Elena then told Naomi about the events. Forty-one years ago, Shuriki invaded Avalor, and she used this wand to murder King Raul and Queen Lucia, which was witnessed by Elena. When Elena went to face Shuriki alone, the evil sorceress used the wand to cast the same spell to strike Elena down. However, the princess was wearing the Amulet of Avalor at the time and this caused the Amulet's defense mechanism to pull her inside, saving her life but unfortunately imprisoning her at the same time. When Princess Sofia of Enchancia found out about Elena's imprisonment and Avalor's fall, she convinced her family to travel to Avalor, and they all agreed. Once in Avalor, Sofia met up with the jaquins, who flew her to Alacazar's house, where she met his grandson Mateo. When Sofia told Mateo what she's doing here, they summoned Alacazar's chanul, Zuzo, who told Sofia that to free Elena from the amulet, she needed the wand that put Elena inside the amulet in the first place, then wrap the amulet around it and put it on the Crown of Aziluna. Back at the palace, Sofia got Shuriki to dance the sambarossa with her, and when she pretended to trip, she stepped on Shuriki's foot and weaseled the wand out of her pocket. Afterwards, Sofia and Mateo flew to the Maruvian temple, and after turning herself into a mermaid, Sofia swam down in the water and put the Amulet and wand on the Crown of Aziluna. In the process, Elena was freed from the amulet. Before flying back to her palace, Elena climbed up the statue and picked up Shuriki's wand. At the palace, Elena faced Shuriki and told Sofia's parents King Roland II and Queen Miranda what the evil sorceress had done. Just as Shuriki tried to take her wand out, Elena showed that she herself had it, which made Shuriki deduce that Sofia took it from her, much to Roland and Miranda's shock. Elena tried to strike Shuriki with the spell she used to murder her parents and imprison her in the amulet, but she was unable to cast it properly and instead destroyed a tapestry covering an enchanted painting in which her grandparents and younger sister Isabel were in trapped in. Elena tried to strike Shuriki, but the sorceress pushed her away and took the wand. Later, Elena and Sofia got everyone in Avalor together to gang up on Shuriki. When Shuriki tried to strike Elena, Chancellor Esteban snatched the wand and threw it to Elena. Shuriki wasn't worried as Elena couldn't use the wand on her, but instead of trying to strike Shuriki, Elena broke the wand in half, destroying Shuriki's magic. With her magic destroyed, Shuriki rapidly aged into an old woman and was deposed. In the epilogue, Elena didn't know what to do with the broken wand, and Naomi suggested they lock it away in the royal treasury. In "Rise of the Sorceress", Shuriki managed to reforge her wand using a jewel from Queen Lucia's Carnaval tiara, which she then contemptuously crushed under her heel, and ambushed Elena in an attempt to kill her. However, Elena armed herself with her royal Scepter of Light and fought back, shattering Shuriki's wand with her Blaze spell. With her wand once again destroyed, Shuriki instead sought her sights on the Scepter of Night. Users * Shuriki * Princess Sofia (briefly) * Princess Elena (briefly) *Ryan F-Freeman (briefly) Trivia * * * Gallery Category:Wands Category:Magical objects Category:Objects Category:Destroyed Objects Category:Items